The Roundtable provides a convening mechanism for interested parties from government, academia, industry, foundations, associations, and consumer and patient representatives to meet and discuss sensitive and difficult issues in a neutral setting in order to advance the field of genomics and its application to health. The Roundtable explores the translation process, identifies challenges at various points in the process, and discusses and promotes approaches to address those challenges. The purpose is to encourage dialogue and discussion across sectors and institutions, and to illuminate issues, but not necessarily resolve them. Specific agenda topics are determined by the Roundtable membership.